Center of Light
This is an OC Club for demigods who wish to fight for and/or with the forces of light. There will be so many fun stuff happening in this group. Origins The Center of Light was originally formed 2 years ago, where it began its peaceful life, but some groups were not happy with our creation. It's called the "Dark Circle." Summary This group was formed about 2 years ago. As the title suggests, we use celestial bronze and/or Imperial gold, if available. We also have golden armors and swords available at the armory. They are very powerful. Leaders Josh McLean - Son of Hyperion (Created by Josh-Son Of Hyperion) Josh McLean is the only known children of the Titans that went through college, even though he's small. He joined the Titans in the demigod vs demititan war but was convinced by Kari to join the Olympians, and thus the Olympians won with him on their side. He's got some incredible powers like turning invisible naturally (meaning without any magic items), he could solidify light to act as a forcefield, more information about his powers is recorded in his profile page. Mikmak Blair - Daughter of Poseidon (Created by Mikmak28) Mikmak Blair got to Camp Half-Blood when she was almost 14, and soon got her first quest. She's a good sword-fighter for a girl. Then she met her friends and went with them through quests. And the others ... it's not important for the creator :P But then she's a random person. Members Demetra Collins - Daughter of Demeter (Created by Karikamiya) Demetra Daughter of Demeter. Demetra's Father Rory Collins is also the son of Demeter. Demeter came from a long line of Demigods. Her father being the son of Demeter and grandfather being the son of Hades and so on and so forth. She's very kind and loyal to her friends. Alex Oberon - Son of Ouranos (Created by Dagostino) Alex is one of the only two demigod children of Ouranos. He ran away from home when his mother was abducted and his twin sister (also child of Ouranos) supposedly died. He traveled around the country, learning many survival skills and fending for himself. He then found the Dark Circle. He was a member for a while, but finds out that Nyx was the one who kidnapped his mom, causing him, his girlfriend, and a spy from Center of Light to leave the group. He then finds the Center of Light, and is determined to defeat Nyx and find his mother. He also has many abilities, such as flying, total control of the sky, and is the only child of Ouranos to have control over Upper Atmospheric Abilities. Alyssa Puckett - Daughter of Thalassa (Created by Dagostino) Alyssa is a daughter of Thalassa, and is Alex's best friend. They both left the Dark Circle to find Alex's mom, and manage to find the Center of Light. They then become great assets, and are very helpful members. She has many aquatic abilities, and is very powerful. Her abilities include talking to animals, breathing underwater, and having full control over the ocean. She is also very caring, and can be a little hyper every once in a while. Evan D'agostino - Son of Athena (Created by Dagostino) Evan has an uncanny ability to catch glimpses of the future. He is very helpful because of this, and can sometimes see what an enemy is doing. He is a fun person and is an excellent strategist. He is also skilled in sword fighting, and his blade can burst into fire. Lorelei "Lora" Virginia Stone - Daughter of Zeus (Created by TheWiseOne) She can control storms, air and electricity. She was born in Tramore, Ireland and ran away from all of her foster homes. She has a slight soft side for one member of the Dark Circle, named Garrett who is the son of Erebus. She has a crush on someone in the Centre of Light, but she never tells. She is punk-like and very distant, but opens up from time to time. She is a very good pick-pocket and a swimmer. Sarah Cahill - Daughter of Oceanus (Created by Josh-Son Of Hyperion) Sarah Cahill is a daughter of Oceanus, and was partners with Josh McLean in the Demigod vs Demititan war. Luna Silver - Daughter of Artemis (Created by Luna- Daughter of Artemis) Luna was raised in the woods by a woman she calls, Gran-Gran, and at a young age she has traveled and fought alone, until she was sent to an orphanage where she has met her friends and her destiny has unraveled. She can summon a silver bow and some silver arrows at will, and long silver hunting knives. She has a moon necklace that makes her invisble and a sword called "sketos" made from silver moon rock. Macky Arnolds - Daughter of Apollo (Created by Karikamiya) Macky is the least powerful in the whole group. Unlike the others, she isn't the daughter of Big Three or any Protogenoi and she didn't came from any demigod family. She's just the daughter of Apollo and nothing more. Gary McKidd - Son of Artemis (Created by Josh-Son Of Hyperion) He appeared on Josh's 2nd book. She and Gary were children of Artemis. He and Melina fought for who's going to join Josh and Gary wins and joins him in the order Mary "Katherina" Tan "The Different one"( Created by Karikamiya) She's the daughter of Hemera.She's the adventurous and cheerful one in the group.She was always called the different one because of her attitude and style of clothing. She was first called the weird one but she insist on the Different one so hard that everyone started calling her that name.going to join Josh and it appears Melina won and she joins the Center of Light. Lilac Age - Daughter of Mars and Aphrodite (Created by BeautyQueen) Daughter of Mars and Aphrodite. Lilac is proud to be the Princess of England. But her vision is blurry. She is the goddess of a lot of things. Not to mention some that can be found on Beauty queen's page. She was born to save or destroy the world. It might be destroy, depending on what is gonna happen to her when she's a bit older. She is fourteen years old and lives in Olympus sometimes; other times she'll be at Camp Half Blood causing danger or love. You can't say much about her because she will defend herself and hurt you while she's doing it. The truth behind her is that she can't help who's she's fighting she will in the end destroy that person. If you stare into her eyes you can see her emotions. Like ♥ or ☺or anything else along those lines. She lives for the truth of herself. When she was very young a man took her away and abused her. England was set into danger ratings because she hadn't been found in her room and her guards were killed. If anyone ever got a hold of Lilac they would have the fate of the world in their hands! But Lilac wishes to be normal and not to be someone shes not. But of course this goddess of angels will have to fight for herself and her people. Deceased Members Beatrix Dela Cruz - Daughter of Athena (Created by Mikmak28) Beatrix's story will be soon revealed. Former Members Kari Kamiya - (Created by Karikamiya) Kari Kamiya only wishes a life without anymore troubles. After she heard the Center of Light is fighting against The Dark Circle she just left. The leader of the Dark Circle is Adeline Vega, her half-sister. Enemies *Dark Circle Stories The Chiaroscuro The Lust for Power The Vampires of the Night 'Status: Full for now' Note: For now, the group is not recruiting. But it will be recruiting once again after we've done the collab. Rules: *Everyone could have at most 3 characters. Chat: The chat can be found here and here. Category:OC Club Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Karikamiya Category:Center of Light Category:Original Character Category:Dagostino Category:Chiaroscuro